


Be My Nothing

by stellarmeadow



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drunk buck, flirty Buck, no really so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: “You know what I think,” Buck said, leaning in, his voice low, only just loud enough for Eddie to hear over the music. “I think when God made you he was showing off.”Okay then….Eddie had to lean back and twist his head to meet Buck’s gaze. “You didn’t happen to drink anything before you got here, did you? Maybe eat some free brownies you shouldn’t have?”Buck shook his head. “Really, Eddie, you’re gorgeous.” Buck moved even closer, his breath warm on Eddie’s ear. “If I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me?”Eddie should move away. He really, really should.He didn’t.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 88
Kudos: 764





	Be My Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fluff after a long week. Thanks as always to tarialdarion and smudgegirl for cheerleading and making sure my tenses match. :)
> 
> Note: [Now available in Russian! ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9526979)  
>  [Теперь доступно на русском языке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9526979)

The waitress had just finished handing out the first round of drinks when Chim and Maddie walked into the bar, Buck trailing right behind. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Maddie said, as she and Chim slid into the large corner booth next to Hen. Eddie shifted closer to Bobby to allow room for Buck on the other side. 

“Traffic?” Athena asked.

Maddie shook her head. “My baby brother apparently takes longer than three teenagers to get ready.” 

Eddie took in the bright blue button down tucked into sinfully tight black jeans just before Buck sat down. If that was the result, then the time had been well spent. 

“Did it take you most of that time to get into those jeans?” Hen asked.

At Buck’s casual, “The guy at the store said they were worth it,” Eddie’s hand tightened around his beer bottle. 

“Did he say that while slipping his number in your back pocket?” Eddie asked.

He wasn’t quite looking directly at Buck, but he still didn’t miss the confused face. “No,” Buck said, “but he—” 

The waitress cut him off as she stopped to take orders for the newcomers. Eddie raised an eyebrow at Buck adding a tequila shot to go with his beer. Those were usually reserved for days where their stress levels required more than just beer to take the edge off. 

“So what did the guy at the store say to you?” Hen asked, as the waitress walked away. 

Buck gave her a sunny smile. “That it didn’t matter what shirt I bought to go with it, because everyone would be staring at my ass.”

He’d been right about that, Eddie thought, taking another sip of his beer. Eddie was sitting right next to the guy and having a hard time not twisting around to stare at that ass in those jeans. 

Then again, that was a regular struggle, no matter what Buck was or wasn’t wearing.

Buck leaned in and stole Eddie’s bottle, wrapping his mouth around the head like he didn’t know what that looked like and taking a drink.

“Dude, get your own.” Eddie said, aiming for offended, but missing by a while. 

Buck leaned over again, putting the bottle back. “It’s on its way,” he said, his mouth far too close to Eddie’s ear for his sanity, “you can have some if you want.”

In no language would that tone mean he could have beer. Eddie gripped his bottle tighter and sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

***

An hour later, Buck was three shots and two beers in, and just getting started on his third beer. Eddie was sipping carefully on beer number two, because with Buck looking like that, Eddie needed his wits intact.

Buck being pressed against his side was nothing new to Eddie. But Buck wasn’t so much pressed as nearly glued tonight, and it wasn’t like the booth was that tight. In fact, there was room for Eddie to move closer to Bobby without fully invading his personal space.

Eddie stayed put. 

Halfway through his third beer, Buck dropped his hand to his lap, only it landed in Eddie’s lap instead. Not unprecedented, but also not exactly common. Buck’s thumb doing a lazy back and forth against the inside of Eddie’s thigh _was_ new, however, and it was enough to make Eddie slam back the rest of his beer. 

He tried to focus on the conversation around them, but he didn’t know who the “Real Housewives” were or what a fake one would look like, so he tuned out of the conversation across the table. Bobby and Athena were involved in some conversation about May and school, so Eddie turned to Buck. 

Who was watching Eddie a little too closely. 

“Is it hot in here?” Buck asked. “Or is it just you?”

Eddie blinked. “What?”

“I said is it hot?”

Okay, maybe Eddie was hearing things. “I don’t think it’s too hot.”

“You know what I think,” Buck said, leaning in, his voice low, only just loud enough for Eddie to hear over the music. “I think when God made you he was showing off.”

 _Okay then…._ Eddie had to lean back and twist his head to meet Buck’s gaze. “You didn’t happen to drink anything before you got here, did you? Maybe eat some free brownies you shouldn’t have?” 

Buck shook his head. “Really, Eddie, you’re gorgeous.” Buck moved even closer, his breath warm on Eddie’s ear. “If I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me?”

Eddie should move away. He really, really should.

He didn’t. 

He did take a long drink of the fresh beer the waitress dropped off. “I think you might be drunk, Buck.”

Buck’s chin slid across Eddie’s shoulder as he shook his head. “I’m not drunk,” he said, still in that low voice that was doing things to Eddie’s stomach and regions below. “I’m just intoxit—intocit—intoxicated by you.”

Eddie stifled a laugh, which sent a shiver through him, given how his cock was pushing against his jeans. Which was something that horrible pick up lines should never, ever cause, and yet….

It was Buck. 

Buck, who’d been doing this sort of dance around Eddie for a couple of years. Who had always pushed the flirting right up to the line on nights like this and then backed off before Eddie could take it _too_ seriously. 

Who was way over that line tonight. 

“Sorry, gang,” Bobby said, breaking into the bubble that Eddie had somehow sunk into with Buck. “We have to be up early tomorrow, so we’re going to head out. We’ll leave the tab open, though, if you promise not to go too crazy.”

“Wow, thanks, Cap,” Buck said, as he slid out of the booth to let them go, Eddie right behind him. His leg felt cool where Buck’s hand had been making itself at home. A moment later, though, when they sat back down, Buck moved even closer (if that was possible) despite the extra room in the booth, his hand right on Eddie’s leg again, only a little higher this time. 

“Can I get you guys anything else?” the waitress asked.

“None for me,” Hen said. “I have to get home.” 

As Chim and Maddie let Hen out, Eddie said “Water, please.” He looked at Buck. “Make that two waters.” 

“And another beer,” Buck said. 

“Just the two waters,” Eddie said, pushing his half-empty bottle at Buck. “You can finish this one.” 

Buck’s tongue tasted the rim of the bottle, causing Eddie’s throat to click as he swallowed. Instead of taking a drink, though, Buck put the beer back down, a quizzical look on his face. 

“Something wrong with the beer?”

Buck shook his head, grinning sloppily at Eddie as his chin landed on Eddie’s shoulder again. “I’ve been wondering if your lips tasted as good as they look, and now I have an idea,” Buck said. “Not gonna ruin that with beer.” 

Eddie drew in a breath and counted to five. “I need the bathroom,” he said, when that didn’t work. “Let me out?” 

Buck pouted a little, which was too goddamn sexy for anyone to handle, let alone someone who’d had him all over them all night. But he slid out of the booth and let Eddie leave.

Eddie sagged over the sink when the bathroom door closed behind him, thankfully alone. He looked at himself in the mirror, eyes dark, even in the garishly bright bathroom light, skin flushed.

He could do this. He could get through the night, no matter if Buck threw an entire book of cheesy lines at him, and no matter how much it turned him on.

And then tomorrow, they were having a real talk. 

He splashed some water on his face and went back to the table, where Buck was sitting alone. 

“Chim and Maddie leave?”

“No,” Buck said, as he got out to let Eddie back in, even though he could’ve just sat on the end. “Dancing.” 

Buck sat back down, ridiculously close in the otherwise empty booth. “Afraid I’ll escape?” Eddie asked lightly.

“Well, I didn’t want you to fall out of the booth. I mean, you must be tired, because you’ve been running through my mind all day. In fact,” Buck said, “your hand looks heavy. Why don’t you let me hold it?”

He laced their fingers together, giving Eddie that lopsided grin that did all kinds of thing to Eddie all over. “You know you’re absolutely ridiculous tonight, right?” Eddie said, grinning back at him.

“You look amazing in that shirt,” Buck said, finger tracing Eddie’s collar, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “You know what you’d look really beautiful in, though?”

Against his better judgment (like he had that where Buck was concerned), Eddie said, “What?”

“My arms.”

“Did you buy a book of cheesy pickup lines?” Eddie asked. “Or did it come with the shirt?”

“Hey, this is a very nice shirt,” Buck said, and Eddie couldn’t disagree. “Feel this shirt,” Buck said, dragging Eddie’s hand across it. “It’s made of boyfriend material.”

Eddie had never tried to laugh at the same time he was catching his breath, and the resulting strangled hiccup made him cough. “Did the guy in the shop tell you that, too?” Eddie asked at last.

“Nope. He did try to tell me his phone number, though.” 

“And?” Eddie said tightly.

“I told him I already had the only number my phone ever needed.” 

Pickup line or not, Eddie’s heart skipped just a little at that. 

Chim and Maddie came back to the table, but Maddie picked up her purse without sitting down. “It’s getting late,” she said. “Buck, you ready to go?”

“Nope,” Buck said, leaning into Eddie and squeezing his hand. “Not going.”

“It’s okay,” Eddie said. “I’ll take him home.” 

“Yeah,” Chim started, “I’m sure you—ow!”

Maddie smiled, seemingly oblivious to Chim rubbing his arm where she’d elbowed it. “Thanks. We’ll talk to you guys tomorrow.”

“We should probably head out, too,” Eddie said. 

And there was that pout, even more pronounced than before. Eddie shook off the urge to bite it. “Do we have to?” Buck asked. 

“We probably should, yeah.”

Buck sighed. “My apartment is just so….” Buck’s face brightened suddenly. “Hey, Eddie, roses are red, violets are blue. How would you like it if I came home with you?”

“I don’t know, Buck, how many more lines do you have up your sleeve?”

Buck just shrugged, so Eddie pulled out his wallet and left a tip on the table, because if Bobby was getting the tab it was the least he could do. “Come on,” Eddie said, nudging Buck to get out of the booth. “If you get up now, I’ll take you home with me.”

“Oh, in that case….” Buck got up, pulling Eddie out of the booth where their hands were still laced together. 

“Hey, can I have my hand back for a minute?” Eddie said. “I need it to get my keys.”

“Aw, Eds, you don’t need keys to drive me crazy.” 

Eddie laughed in spite of himself. He freed his hand long enough to dig out his keys, then took Buck’s hand in his again. “There, better?”

Buck nodded, looking down at their hands with a soft smile that Eddie had to look away from quickly before he did something ridiculous.

As they walked out the door, Buck stumbled just a little, his chest landing against Eddie’s arm. “Wow, was that an earthquake, or did you just rock my world?” Buck asked.

“I think they call that gravity, Buck.”

“But Eddie, even if there wasn’t gravity, I’d still fall for you.”

“That’s sweet,” Eddie said, as he unlocked his truck. “Come on, in you go.”

When he had Buck safely buckled into the seat, Eddie jogged around to the other side and got in. As soon as he started the truck, Buck reached out and stole Eddie’s hand again. 

Eddie just gave him a squeeze and let him hold on. Apparently that was enough, as Buck was silent the rest of the drive, and all through getting out of the truck and into Eddie’s house. He stumbled again in the hall, though, landing against the wall and making Eddie really grateful Christopher was at a sleepover so Buck hadn’t woken him up.

Eddie steadied him, hands on Buck’s hips, their bodies so close he could feel Buck’s warmth. “You want extra blankets for the couch?” Eddie asked after a second, taking a step back.

Buck shook his head. “No couch.” 

“Buck—”

“No couch. Wanna sleep in your room.” 

_Yeah, because that was going to end well._ “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Eddie said carefully. He was absolutely not letting that pout get to him. “You’re drunk.”

“ _Just_ sleep, Eddie,” he said, letting go of Eddie’s hand to put both hands in the air at face level, palms out. “I promise.” 

Eddie studied him in the moonlight. “Okay. Come on.” 

The moon was bright enough for Eddie to find them both something to wear without turning on the light. He let Buck use the bathroom first, and by the time Eddie came back, Buck was lying in bed, watching him.

Eddie got under the covers, that warmth from earlier even more pronounced in the enclosed space. He could do this. He could just fall asleep like it was any other night and deal with everything in the morning. 

“Hey, Eddie?” Buck’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“Hm?” When Buck didn’t respond, Eddie turned his head to find Buck’s face right there. 

Buck smiled. “My lips are like skittles. Wanna taste the rainbow?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “There will be no tasting of any kind tonight. Go to sleep.”

“Tonight?”

“Hm?” 

“You said ‘tonight.’ So what about tomorrow?”

Eddie swallowed carefully. “If you still want to do any…tasting tomorrow, we can talk about it then.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? That was easy.”

Buck’s smile widened. “Eddie, I’ve wanted to taste you for a long time. A few more hours isn’t going to kill me.”

 _No, but you might kill me if you keep this up._ “Go to sleep, Buck.”

Eddie rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a minute before Buck said, “Hey, Eddie?”

“What?”

“If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?”

He groped around under the covers for Buck’s hand and took it in his own. “Yeah, Buck. Absolutely.”

__  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed the muse and are the things that make me squeal every time I see an AO3 email pop up. :)


End file.
